Hidden Secrets
by daryllover
Summary: Natalie Mikaelson is the youngest sibling in the Original family. Klaus forces her to go with him and Stefan at the end of season two. What happens when she has to leave her boyfriend who happens to be Stefan's brother, Damon? What happens when she realizes she's getting feelings for Stefan and can't fight them? Will she resent her brother for it and what about Damon? (Stefan/OC)
1. The Birthday

**Hey guys! This is my newest story called Hidden Secrets! It will be a Stefan/OC story! The OC's name is Natalie Mikaelson. She is part of the Original family. The story takes place at the start of season 3. Klaus has forced Natalie to go with him and Stefan for the summer. Things are going to get hard for Natalie with her hybrid brother trying to control her and not to mention she is currently dating Damon but will get feelings for Stefan along the way. Hope you guys enjoy this story and this chapter!**

_The Birthday_

Natalie was riding in the passenger seat of Klaus's car. Klaus was driving and Stefan was in the backseat. Natalie was peacefully asleep on the long road trip that Klaus was taking her and Stefan on. Klaus loved his sister and he felt bad that he had forced her to go with him but he didn't want to be alone. Yeah, he had Stefan but he wanted his baby sister to be with him too. He knew she wasn't happy with him because of what he was putting Stefan through and the fact that she had to leave her boyfriend Damon. But he knew that she would eventually have to get over it. Klaus glanced over at his sleeping sister and kind of smiled knowing he was lucky to have a sister like her, even though at the time she wanted to kill him. Klaus then smirked after his eyes shifted to the back seat where Stefan sit staring out the window wondering if he'll ever get back to his normal self. Stefan was becoming something he never knew he could be. All he wanted to do was get him and Natalie back to Mystic Falls to Damon and Elena. Klaus then focused back on the road as he thought about where this journey could take him.

**Three hours later**

**Natalie's POV**

_We had arrived at our destination and I was feeling uneasy about this. I didn't know why we had to do this. I knew that Stefan was caught under Klaus's trap because he saved his brother, my boyfriend. I have never wanted to be with Damon so bad than what I did in this moment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a little whistle. I looked over and Klaus gave me a nod. I sighed knowing what was going to happen next. I followed his lead and in a split second me and my brother were behind an innocent blonde girl that was just calling for her dog. She turned around and looked frightened when she saw me and Klaus. I felt so bad for this poor woman._

"I am so sorry...didn't mean to scare you," Klaus said and I fought back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Can I help you?" The poor girl asked as she glanced from my brother to me; Klaus shot me a look and I knew that was my que.

"Yeah our car ran out of gas a couple miles back and we feel like we've been walking forever. Your house is the first house we've come to so can we maybe use your phone," I explained putting on a fake smile.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Yeah but the battery died," I lied pulling out my phone in the process.

"And you?" The girl asked looking at Klaus.

"Didn't bring mine," Klaus responded; the girl still looked hesitant so Klaus continued on. "Look I promise we're not serial killers. We just wanna use your phone."

"Sure," The girl said sighing.

"So we can come in?" Klaus asked.

"No. I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you," The girl replied and Klaus's face turned serious.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting," Klaus said.

"I'm from Florida," She replied.

"Well that explains it," Klaus said then sped up to her and grabbed her throat; I looked away knowing this wasn't going to end well as Klaus started to compel her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality."

Within seconds Klaus and I were standing at the doorway while the blonde was in the house scared.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning," Said another woman then she looked at us confused wondering who we were and what we were doing. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here," Klaus said.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly," The other girl replied.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month," Klaus assumed and the girl's face turned shocked. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

The girl stayed silent.

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be more painful for you," Klaus said and the woman took off running towards the door but screamed when Stefan was blocking the other door; Klaus, the blonde girl and I started walking towards the other woman.

"I love it when they run," Klaus said with a smirk; I nudged him knowing he was being heartless.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort off Highway 41," The woman said caving.

"Thank you my love," Klaus said then looked at the blonde who was now sobbing. "Now may my friend come in?"

"Yes," the blonde said sobbing.

"Kill this one quickly," Klaus ordered pushing the blonde to Stefan then he glanced at the other woman. "Make that one suffer. We'll be in the car. Come on Nat."

Klaus walked out and I started to follow him. I stopped when I reached Stefan.

"Sorry Stef," I said then walked out of the house trying to ignore the screams of the two innocent women.

I walked to the car as me and Klaus both got in and I rested my head against the window and sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked and I honestly wanted to explode on him.

"Gee I don't know. Look what you have poor Stefan doing right now. I don't wanna be here and I sure as hell don't wanna be part of it. I miss Damon and you forced me to come with you. So you really wanna ask me what's wrong?" I snapped and Klaus knew he shouldn't have said anything; he sighed and stared forward.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the window and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," I heard Stefan's voice ring out and I slowly woke up. I looked around to see that we were in the car parked outside of a bar.

"Are we here?" I asked wondering how we got here so fast.

"Yep," Klaus answered.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"About 3 hours," Stefan answered and I nodded.

"Alright. Showtime," Klaus said smirking and got out of the car; Stefan and I followed his lead as we got out and walked into the bar.

"Stay here until my que," Klaus said then walked away from them and walked over to whom they assumed was Ray.

"I'm sorry about all this Stefan," I said feeling sorry for him.

"Eh. It's not your fault," Stefan said.

"Well he is my brother. I should've tried to get you out of this," I said feeling horrible.

"You tried. Klaus likes to tear people apart. That's what he does. I saved my brother's life at the cost of this. And besides, you lost something too. You lost Damon just like I lost Elena," Stefan tried making me feel better.

"We haven't lost them Stefan. We just have to remain hopeful that they'll wait for us," I said really missing Damon now.

"Yeah," Stefan sighed and I was about to say something when we both noticed the nod from Klaus; Stefan and I looked at each other and walked over to Klaus and Ray. Ray was turning around to get away from Klaus when he ran right into me and Stefan. Stefan put his hand on Ray's chest and pushed him back a little.

"I wouldn't do that," Stefan said.

"Vampires," Ray breathed out.

"You're swifty swift Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire. My half-sister is a vampire also. Everyone in the bar is compelled so don't look to them for help. I however, am something else...a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf," Klaus said smirking.

"You what?" Ray asked shocked.

"A hybrid. He's both," I said.

"You see, I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf I've come across, I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked.

"You can't compel me. It won't work," Ray said trying to get his way out of the whole mess; Klaus, Stefan, and I all looked at each other. Stefan then looked at the bartender.

"I need scotch on the rocks please," Stefan ordered then looked back at Ray as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolf spane."

"Well this is gonna be fun Ray," Klaus said smirking.

A few minutes passed and I was sitting with Klaus at the bar while Stefan had Ray nailed to a dart board. Stefan was dipping the darts in wolf spane and throwing them at Ray making him scream in pain. Klaus was watching on with a smirk on his face feeling somewhat proud of what Stefan was doing. I looked at him disgusted.

"I can't believe you're getting enjoyment out of this," I said and Klaus looked at me.

"Nat, I need the hybrids," Klaus said.

"I get that but this is too extreme. Look at all the people we've had to kill just to get this far. How many more is it gonna take Klaus?" I asked trying to get him to see that this was just insane.

"I know you don't like this Natalie but it has to be done," Klaus said.

"It's not fair," I said.

"It's completely fair. Look, I know you're just mad at me because you don't get to be with your precious Damon right now," Klaus said with a small smirk on his face.

"That's not the only reason. I'm mad at you because you brought Stefan into this and he did nothing to deserve this. I'm mad at you because you turned your back on Elijah...again. I'm mad-" I started to say before Klaus cut me off.

"Oh come on. Again about Elijah?" Klaus somewhat complained.

"He's our family Klaus," I snapped at him; Klaus got ready to say something but a woman walked up to us.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have information. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother at the house," the woman said.

"Well thank you. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work," Klaus said and the woman walked away and in an instant Stefan was in front of me and Klaus.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with that," Klaus said.

"Klaus no," I snapped as I stood up quickly; Stefan grabbed Klaus's arm.

"No let me handle it," Stefan said trying to reason with Klaus.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"Because you know I'll come back," Stefan answered.

"Do I?" Klaus asked.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm at your service. I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan said.

"I'm going with you Stefan," I said piping in.

"No way," Klaus argued.

"You're not gonna stop me," I said.

"You wanna place a bet on that?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, I'm going. Get over it. I won't run back home with Damon. I just wanna see him. You're going to let me because you're my brother. And as your sister, you know I'll come back too because we know that I don't want a stake in me just like you staked Elijah," I explained and Klaus looked like he felt guilty.

"Fine. Hurry back," Klaus said giving in; Stefan and I started to walk away when Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm.

"If she gets hurt in any way, shape, or form I will kill you," Klaus threatened Stefan.

"I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her," Stefan said and I internally smiled.

"Good," Klaus said glancing from Stefan to me.

"Come on Stef," I said and me and Stefan left the bar.

A few minutes later Stefan and I were on the road as he drove us back to Mystic Falls.

"Do you want Damon to find us?" I asked Stefan not sure what he was thinking.

"I do but I don't. I think it'd be better to keep him away from us because I don't want Klaus trying to kill him. But honestly, it'd be great to see him. I can't show him that though. I have to be cold hearted towards him or I'm only going to want to go back home. You know what I mean?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah. I get it," I replied.

"Look, just a warning, I'm going to be really cold towards Damon and everyone at home. I have to be. I know you're gonna hate it and so will I but I have to," Stefan said glancing at me.

"I know. And as much as I hate to say it, you're right, I have to be that way too or else I'm just gonna run back to Damon," I said; Stefan sighed.

"I'm sorry Natalie," Stefan said gently taking my hand as a gesture of comfort; I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry too," I said looking at our hands.

Within the hour we were back in Mystic Falls. We were parked in front of the newscast building.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Jenna's friend that was a broadcaster is working here. I'm going to lure Damon here by using her. It's not gonna be pretty but I have to do what I have to do," Stefan replied.

"Okay I'll come with you," I said.

"No. I don't want you to see what I'm gonna do. Just stay here okay?" Stefan objected and I knew there was no use fighting him.

"Okay," I agreed and he got out of the car and walked into the building.

I started to look at my phone and looked through the pictures of me and Damon. I didn't realize that a half hour passed until I happened to glance at my time on my phone. Just as I did that my eyes looked up on the road and I met those beautiful eyes I've come to love...Damon was standing in the road staring at me. I sighed heavily and slowly got out of the car. I watched his serious face turn into a grin as he sped up to me. We said nothing as we stood chest to chest. I suddenly felt his lips crash onto mine and I couldn't resist. I kissed him with as much passion as I could put into the kiss. We hesitantly pulled away.

"Have you went inside?" I asked.

"Not yet. My brother in there?" He asked and I nodded.

"How are you?" Damon asked as he stroked my cheek; I suddenly thought about what me and Stefan had talked about and I pulled away a little bit.

"You should go in and see your brother," I said as much as it hurt.

"But Nat-" He started to object but I cut him off.

"Please Damon," I pleaded with him and he could see it in my eyes how much I was hurting.

"Okay," he quietly said and walked away; I sighed and got into the passenger seat. I stared out the window thinking about how much it hurt me to do that to Damon. I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know that Stefan was on his way back outside until I heard the driver's door shut and I looked over and saw him sitting there with his head on the steering wheel.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"No. Do you?" He said without looking up.

"No," I answered.

We sat in silence as he drove us back to the bar. We walked into the bar just in time to see Klaus feed Ray his blood then snap his neck. Klaus slowly looked up at us.

"You're back," Klaus said seeming somewhat shocked.

"Did you doubt us?" Stefan asked.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother and your old life," Klaus said and I looked away.

"Nah. I don't care about anything anymore," Stefan said starting to slowly walk away; I looked at him thinking about our conversation we had on the way to Mystic Falls.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. You never stop caring. But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go," Klaus urged on.

"Klaus stop already," I snapped at him and he looked at me; Stefan then walked out of the bar as Klaus just stared at me. "It's enough. What's done is done. Leave it at that."

I then walked out of the bar also and started to walk along the street thinking about how much I missed and loved Damon. In that moment I never wanted so bad for him to hold me. I stopped along a curb and sat down. I then broke down crying as I put my face in my hands. I sat and cried for I don't know how long when suddenly I felt a hand on my back and felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and saw Stefan looking at me with tears in his eyes. We said nothing as we sat together and cried knowing all we had now was each other. I just prayed everything would get better for the both of us soon…

**Well there's chapter one of this story! Hope you guys like it because I liked writing it :) More soon hopefully :)`**


	2. The Hybrid

**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorites this story! Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**General POV**

The next day had arrived and Klaus, Stefan and Natalie started early. They were walking along a woods trying to find Ray's pack. Stefan had Ray's dead body over his shoulder carrying him. Natalie expected Ray to wake up anytime now, being transitioned into a hybrid. After Stefan telling Natalie that he had called Elena the previous night but didn't say anything on the phone, Natalie had the urge to call Damon but she knew that could end up being a very bad idea after what had happened the night before. Stefan killed Damon's friend Andy, the newscaster. Stefan didn't wanna do it but he was trying to make Damon realize that he needed to give up the search for him and Natalie before Damon and Elena got themselves hurt. Natalie was brought out of her thoughts when Klaus started talking.

"You okay Stefan? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I'm fine," Stefan answered but Natalie knew Stefan was far from fine.

"You sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or time to sit down you can take it," Klaus said.

"I know that we're stuck together but we can maybe just skip the chit chat, that'd be great," Stefan said not amused.

"So much bruting. You're self loathing is suffocating you my friend," Klaus said.

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've only been at it all summer," Stefan said and just then, they came upon Ray's pack of werewolves.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack," Klaus said and the three of them walked towards the pack as they all turned their attention to them.

Stefan dropped Ray on the ground.

"Ray! Oh my god!" A woman exclaimed and ran over to his body. "What's going on?"

The woman looked at Stefan.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," Klaus introduced; the woman stepped back.

"You're the hybrid," She said frightened.

"You heard of me...fantastic," Klaus said with a smirk.

Stefan, Klaus and Natalie all sat down on a log, Natalie sitting beside Stefan.

"It's fascinating actually, a werewolf and a vampire merged together, a true hybrid," Klaus explained; just then Ray shot up and gasped for air.

"Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic," Klaus said and Natalie hit his arm.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked looking up at Klaus.

"Stefan," Klaus said gesturing towards him.

"Really Klaus?" Natalie asked looking at Klaus.

"It's okay Nat," Stefan said standing up and looking around the pack. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to a vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"It doesn't take much. Just a sip then it's done," Natalie explained on.

"Anyone? A boyfriend? A girlfriend along for the ride?" Klaus asked then set his eyes on a man. "You."

Klaus sped over to the guy and bit his arm, he threw him to Stefan and Stefan pinned him to the ground.

"No!" The woman screamed but Natalie sped over to her and held her back by the throat.

"Thatta girl Natalie. Stefan, now," Klaus said.

"If you don't drink it Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop," Stefan explained; Klaus walked over to the woman who was still being held by Natalie.

"You join us or you die," Klaus said.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," The woman said through clenched teeth; Natalie looked at Klaus.

"Wrong choice," Klaus said with his hybrid features showing; Klaus bit into his arm then Natalie threw the girl at him and Klaus stuffed his arm in the girls mouth and made her gulp down the blood. Meanwhile, Ray started to feed off the guy's arm. Natalie then snapped the girl's neck and she fell to the ground.

"Okay. Who's next?" Klaus asked with a smirk and his hybrid features showing.

Within minutes later, almost all of the pack were dead and waiting to wake up and be transitioned into a hybrid. Stefan, Natalie and Klaus surrounded Ray who was sitting on a log shivering and trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray breathed out.

"He's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus explained.

"So is this your master plan? To build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked.

"No not slaves. Soldiers," Klaus replied.

"For what war?" Stefan asked and Natalie looked at Klaus.

"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared Stefan. You build your army so big that no one will ever want to pick a fight," Klaus explained.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked again.

"It's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horrible depressive chip off your shoulder," Klaus said.

"Klaus, leave him alone," Natalie said defending Stefan.

"That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked but Klaus was focused on Ray who now had blood coming from his eyes.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know. Something's wrong," Klaus stated; Natalie and Stefan got a better look at Ray.

"That shouldn't be happening should it?" Stefan asked.

"Well obviously," Klaus said in a matter of fact tone; Natalie glared at him.

"Stop being a pain in the ass," Natalie said.

"You seem to be defending Stefan a lot Natalie," Klaus said.

"That's because we're both in this hell together," Natalie said and Klaus looked away.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked looking at Klaus; suddenly the woman shot up and gasped for air.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Klaus ordered as Derek stood up; Ray suddenly roared out in his wolf tone and sped off. Stefan and Klaus looked at Klaus.

"Go get him," Klaus said looking at Stefan; Stefan got ready to go.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Natalie added.

"Nat, no," Klaus said.

"I'll be fine Klaus. Let's go Stefan," Natalie stated and Stefan and Natalie sped off.

They tracked down Ray and Stefan speared him to the ground. Ray then took a bite out of Stefan's arm.

"No!" Natalie screamed out and Stefan let go of Ray holding his arm in pain. Ray then sped off.

"Stefan are you okay?" Natalie asked concerned and in an instant she was at his side.

"Klaus will have to give me his blood," Stefan said and Natalie nodded.

"Let's go get Ray," Natalie said but Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Do you hear that?" Stefan asked and the both of them listened and looked at each other shocked when they heard Damon and Elena's voices then Alaric's adding to it. Stefan and Natalie walked a few feet away and looked on and that's when they spotted Damon, Alaric and Elena. They quickly turned around when they heard footsteps behind them and they saw Klaus.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked referring to Ray.

"He got away. Forget him. Let's go," Stefan said trying to lead Klaus away from Damon, Elena and Alaric; Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm and examined the werewolf bite.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch," Klaus said.

"Yeah I'm gonna need your blood to heal me," Stefan said.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray then I'll heal you," Klaus said.

"Klaus, come on," Natalie said.

"You can't be serious," Stefan said.

"You better hurry because that bite looks nasty," Klaus stated then looked at Natalie.

"You're an ass," Natalie said and Klaus smirked and walked away.

Natalie and Stefan then started to walk around. Soon enough, they found it was dark outside.

"Stefan, do you hear that?" Natalie asked and they heard fighting. Soon enough they realized Ray and Damon were fighting so they sped to where they were. Ray was trying to bite Damon when suddenly Stefan ripped Ray's heart out of his chest and Ray fell to the ground.

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon said and then looked at Natalie. "Hi sweetheart."

"What part of of don't follow us anymore got lost in translation Damon?" Stefan asked.

"You might wanna take that up with your girlfriend. If you don't want her chasing you, you might wanna stop with the late night phone calls. Which by the way, Natalie good to hear from you too," Damon added sarcastically.

"Damon, don't. I can't call you. You know that," Natalie said with hurt in her voice; Damon felt guilty now knowing he couldn't be there for his girlfriend the way he wanted to be.

"We're not giving up on you two," Damon said.

"You have to Damon. We don't know if we're coming back. There may be hope for Stefan but I am Klaus's sister. If he doesn't want me back in Mystic Falls, he'll make sure I never return there," Natalie explained.

"Natalie's right Damon. I'm not sure if I'll be back either. Now why don't you get Elena back home and see if you guys can stay there this time," Stefan added; Damon and Stefan nodded at each other.

Damon then looked at Natalie and walked towards her. Natalie couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye.

"I love you," Damon said then kissed Natalie's forehead then in an instant he sped off.

Natalie wiped her tear from her cheek and her and Stefan picked up Ray's body and threw it over his shoulder.

"You ready?" Stefan asked and Natalie nodded; the two of them walked back to where the pack was located. They looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. They then saw Klaus sitting on a log drinking a beer. Stefan then put Ray down.

"They went rabid. Some of them I killed and the others just...bled out," Klaus explained then stood up. "In the end, they're all dead."

Klaus then yelled in frustration and threw his beer bottle against a tree. Natalie flinched back a little and Stefan just kept grip of his arm where the werewolf bite was.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger," Klaus vented; Natalie and Stefan then became uncomfortable knowing Elena was still alive. Klaus looked at them and walked towards Stefan. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked I'm dying and you don't wanna heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do," Stefan said.

"It should have worked," Klaus said then picked up another beer bottle; he then bit into his hand and drained his blood into the bottle then gave it to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving."

Klaus then looked around then looked back at Stefan and Natalie.

"It appears you two are the only people I have left," Klaus said then walked away; Stefan then drank Klaus's blood then he looked at Natalie.

"Come on," Stefan said.

"I'm sorry Stefan. About everything," Natalie said and Stefan nodded.

"It's not your fault. And I'm sorry too," Stefan said and him and Natalie started to walk off and follow Klaus knowing all they really had now was each other.


	3. The End of the Affair

**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorites this story! I'm getting some good ideas for this story so I'm hoping this story will go far! Hope you like this one! Enjoy! :)**

_The End of the Affair_

**General POV**

Klaus, Natalie and Stefan drove the whole night and they were all exhausted. Klaus was driving the whole night while Stefan sat in the passenger seat and Natalie laid in the backseat asleep. Stefan would occasionally glance at Natalie's sleeping figure in the rearview mirror. Stefan was realizing that Natalie and him were in this mess together and they were all each other had. Sure, Klaus was Natalie's brother but Stefan knew Natalie hated him a little for taking her away from Damon. Not to mention, Natalie was still mad at Klaus for daggering Elijah. Stefan knew he wanted to get him and Natalie back to Mystic Falls more than anything even though he told Damon to let them go. Stefan was brought out of his thoughts when Klaus stopped the car and looked at him.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan," Klaus said and Stefan looked around. "Natalie, love, wake up."

Natalie stirred and slowly woke up. She then sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Natalie asked.

"Chicago," Klaus replied as he got out of the car; Natalie and Stefan both followed suit as they exited the car also.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked confused on why they were in Chicago.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days," Klaus said.

"I blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. Details are all a blur," Stefan said.

"Well that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend," Klaus said and then started to explain some of Stefan's history in Chicago.

Stefan listened closely and Natalie relived the memories that Klaus was telling.

"Chicago was magical," Klaus said.

"Yeah well I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember much of it," Stefan responded.

"Down to business then," Klaus said and Stefan looked at Natalie then to Klaus.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean don't you wanna move on?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her," Klaus said and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You don't mean Gloria do you?" Natalie asked and Klaus smirked which meant yes.

"Wait Gloria? Why does that sound familiar?" Stefan asked.

"You'll learn soon enough. I don't like her," Natalie responded.

"You don't like anyone," Klaus added with a small smirk; Natalie gave him a little glare. "Well let's go."

Stefan, Natalie and Klaus all got back into the car and Klaus drove to a bar. The three of them got out of the car and walked into the bar. Stefan started looking around.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan said.

"You've gotta be kidding me," they heard and looked over and saw Gloria standing there; Natalie internally rolled her eyes.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-" Klaus said trying to make a joke but Gloria cut him off.

"Stop. You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny," Gloria said walking towards them then looked at Stefan. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria," Stefan said.

"Yes she is," Natalie added with a moody tone; Gloria slightly glared at her.

"Shouldn't you be-" Stefan started to say but Gloria stopped him.

"Old and dead? Now if I die who's gonna run this place huh?" Gloria asked.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus stated.

"I can slow the aging down some...urbs and spells but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day," Gloria said.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan.

"Yeah sure thing," Stefan replied and walked to the bar.

"Go with him," Klaus said looking at Natalie now.

"Gladly. You know how I just love being around Gloria," Natalie said and Gloria glared at her; Natalie walked over to the bar and stood by Stefan.

Natalie took her phone out and typed something out. She then showed Stefan her phone.

_Klaus is asking her about the curse now._

Stefan then nodded but then happened to look up and was really shocked when he then saw a picture of Klaus and himself. He looked at Natalie shocked and grabbed the picture. Natalie saw the picture and she kind of sighed. Stefan looked at Stefan.

"What is this?" Stefan asked.

"Well I told you Stefan. Chicago's a magical place," Klaus said.

"But this is me with you," Stefan said showing Klaus the picture.

"Yes it is. We will be going now. We have to run an errand," Klaus said. "Let's go."

Klaus then walked out and Stefan and Natalie had no choice but to follow him even though Stefan was very confused. They ended up walking to a warehouse and Natalie knew exactly what they were there for.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked trying to figure everything out.

"You said it yourself. That time had a lot of dark holes," Klaus said.

"If you knew me then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait," Klaus replied but Stefan grabbed his arm and turned him around; Natalie felt bad.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me," Stefan demanded; Klaus took Stefan's hand off his arm.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you," Klaus responded and then started to explain the past memories.

"Your sister? Besides Natalie? So I knew another Original vampire?" Stefan asked and Klaus smirked and started to walk away.

"If you can't handle it then don't ask," Klaus said; Stefan looked at Natalie.

"I'm so sorry Stefan," Natalie said; her and Stefan then followed Klaus; Klaus went over to Rebekah's coffin and opened it revealing Rebekah's lifeless body laying there in the coffin.

Natalie once again felt anger towards Klaus knowing how close her and Rebekah were considering they were the only girl siblings in the family and they had grown up best friends. Natalie wanted nothing more than to pull the dagger from Rebekah but she knew even if she tried, she would find herself with a dagger in her and lying in a coffin dead.

Stefan then had got a closer look at Rebekah while Klaus was stroking her cheek.

"I don't recognize her," Stefan said.

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine," Klaus stated pulling the dagger from Rebekah which surprised Natalie but she knew he had to do it to get what he wanted. "Time to wake up little sister."

Time passed and they weren't sure how long it was but Klaus was getting impatient that Rebekah hadn't woke up yet.

"Any day now Rebekah. She's being dramatic," Klaus said being a smartass and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Look why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on. I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason right?" Stefan asked.

"Well you have many useful talents. In fact, I've learned some of my favorite tricks from you," Klaus said and took Stefan down memory lane once again.

Natalie felt bad that Klaus was telling Stefan all these stories and Stefan didn't even remember any of them.

"I was your number one fan," Klaus explained to Stefan as the three of them were now walking.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as they approached a guard.

"When she wakes up, tell us to meet us at Gloria's bar then let her feed off you until you die," Klaus said compelling the guard; Natalie again rolled her eyes getting tired of Klaus's games.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked as they started walking again.

"You think I'm lying Stefan? You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm gonna prove it to you," Klaus replied.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to your old apartment," Klaus answered.

"Klaus come on. Is this necessary?" Natalie asked knowing what was at Stefan's apartment.

"Yes it is love," Klaus replied.

"What is it?" Stefan asked looking at Natalie now.

"Natalie, don't tell him. He'll find out for himself soon enough," Klaus said making sure Natalie didn't spoil it.

"I'm sorry Stef," Natalie said sincerely; Stefan put his hand on her shoulder showing her that it was okay.

The three of them walked to Stefan's old apartment building and walked to the floor that Stefan lived on. They approached the door and saw that the lock had been busted off. They all three looked at each other. Klaus then opened the door but the room was empty. They walked in and Klaus knew something was off about it.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked then looked at Stefan and Natalie. "Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time," Stefan replied. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"A friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name and then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual," Klaus responded.

"To write it down," Stefan whispered to himself.

"And relive the kill over and over again," Klaus said then opened up the pantry door. "Do you believe me now?"

Stefan walked into the pantry and Natalie studied him very closely. His eyes set on something that shocked him so she knew it had to be something in there other than the names. Klaus walked over to Natalie.

"You okay baby sister? You've been quiet today," Klaus said.

"I wonder why. I'm away from my home and my boyfriend. You have me and Stefan here like slaves and we can't get away from you," Natalie replied.

"You'll get over it love," Klaus said and Natalie just rolled her eyes and set her sights back on Stefan who was still looking intently at something.

"Look what I found," Stefan said making Klaus also look at Stefan as he pulled out a bottle of wine. "1918."

Stefan then stepped out of the pantry and gave the bottle to Klaus.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to drink it with," Klaus said turning away from them and walking out; Natalie looked at Stefan like she was saying "what the hell just happened" but Stefan shook his head at her telling her he'd tell her later. Stefan then shut the pantry door and they walked out.

Minutes later they were at the bar drinking. Stefan had been quiet since they had left the apartment, which was making Natalie more curious to find out what he saw.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground?" Klaus asked.

"Is this why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked.

"Well that's certainly half of it," Klaus replied.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked.

"The other half is that you used to want to be my wingman," Klaus replied and started explaining more of the past to Stefan while Natalie sat there feeling even more sorry for Stefan. Stefan sat there trying to process everything Klaus was telling him. Klaus held up his shot glass.

"To friendship," Klaus toasted and the three clicked their shot glasses together and drank their shots.

A little time had passed and the three were still drinking, Natalie now feeling a little buzzed.

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend?" Stefan asked feeling the buzz also.

"Yeah Nik, why?" Natalie asked, her words slurring; Klaus smiled a little.

"All good things must come to an end," Klaus said and started explaining more history between himself and Stefan.

"You compelled me to forget," Stefan stated.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on," Klaus said.

"But where was Natalie in all this?" Stefan asked and Klaus looked at Natalie knowing she was too buzzed to answer.

"She was in and out of Chicago. She didn't stay with me and Rebekah all the time but she was around quite frequently," Klaus answered.

"Yep," Natalie replied with a grin and Stefan couldn't help but smile knowing Natalie was at least having a little fun.

"It was better to have a clean slate," Klaus said.

"But why?" Stefan asked. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks...unless you were running from someone."

"Storytime's over," Klaus said getting serious.

"Someone's getting grumpy," Natalie said and looked over and saw Damon; her eyes widened as she looked at Stefan. Stefan looked over also and spotted Damon. Damon motioned for them to come outside.

"I need another drink. A real one," Stefan said.

"I'll come with you," Natalie said then kissed Klaus's cheek.

"Wow you must be buzzed baby sister," Klaus said with a small smirk.

"Shut up," Natalie said and her and Stefan walked out.

Stefan then spotted Damon and sped up and slammed him against a car; Natalie walked over to them, still a little tipsy.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan yelled at Damon.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon countered pushing Stefan off of him. "You kill Andi one day, you save my life the next. What are you? Good? Bad? Pick one," Damon said then looked at Natalie. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Damon," Natalie slurred out.

"Is she drunk?" Damon asked Stefan but he ignored his question.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago," Stefan explained.

"I knew that's what it was!" Natalie exclaimed.

"She's not going anywhere till she's got you checked into vampire rehab. Trust me, I've tried," Damon said.

"She's the key to everything. Klaus can't know she's alive," Stefan stated.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me," Stefan pushed.

"Tell her yourself," Damon said motioning his head over to where Elena was standing; Stefan sighed and looked at Natalie.

"Go talk to her. It's okay," Natalie said and Stefan walked over there leaving Damon and Natalie alone to talk.

"How have you been?" Damon asked.

"Um...drunk right now," Natalie said and chuckled a little; Damon stroked her cheek gently and Natalie got serious. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl. Let me take you home. Please," Damon pleaded.

"I can't. You know that. If you take me then Klaus is gonna come after you and kill you," Natalie said.

"I don't care. At this point, I just wanna be with you for one night. To just hold you and never let you go," Damon said.

"That's the problem though Damon. You'd have to let me go," Natalie said with tears filling her eyes. "As long as Klaus wants me with him, I'm never going to be able to leave his side."

"It's not fair!" Damon yelled as he started to sob.

"I know but Damon, please just let me go for now. I promise I will try everything in my power to make it back home to you. Just please let me go right now. You and Elena have to let me and Stefan go. We will try to make it back to Mystic Falls. But right now I just want you to let me and Stefan go. You have to," Natalie said now sobbing.

"No. I won't do it," Damon said resting his head on Natalie's head.

"You have to," Natalie said then glanced over at Stefan who was walking away from Natalie; Stefan nodded at Natalie.

"I have to go before Klaus gets suspicious. Please Damon. I love you," Natalie said then kissed him once and sped away from him leaving him standing there crying.

Before Natalie and Stefan walked back into the bar, they looked at each other as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"No. You?" Natalie asked him now.

"No," Stefan replied.

They got ready to walk in but Klaus walked out and looked at them.

"Time to go see Rebekah," Klaus said looking at Natalie as he gave her a little smirk; Natalie sighed knowing Rebekah was not going to be happy at all.

The three of them walked back to the warehouse and they walked in. Klaus told Stefan to wait so he stood just a little bit into the warehouse. Klaus and Natalie walked over to the coffin and saw Rebekah's body was no longer there.

"Oh boy. You're in trouble now," Natalie said looking around.

"Shh. Rebekah. It's your big brother. Come out come out wherever you are," Klaus said then all of a sudden Rebekah sped up to him and stabbed him with the dagger making Klaus gasp.

"Go to hell Nik," Rebekah said and Natalie stepped back shocked at what just happened but happy that Rebekah was back. Klaus then took the dagger out of him as Rebekah looked at him disappointed.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me," Klaus said.

"No but I was hoping it would hurt more," Rebekah said then looked at Natalie and grinned. "Natalie!"

"Rebekah!" Natalie said returning the grin and gave Rebekah a hug in which Rebekah hugged back. The two of them pulled away.

"Well now that that's over...I understand that you're upset with me Rebekah so I'm gonna let that little stunt go just this once. I brought you a little piece offering. You can come in," Klaus said towards the entrance and Stefan walked in.

"Stefan," Rebekah said shocked and Stefan looked at her studying her. Klaus walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Now you remember," Klaus compelled and all the memories came back to Stefan.

"Rebekah," Stefan said remembering her.

"Stefan," Klaus said getting his attention; Stefan then looked at Klaus remembering all the memories between them two.

"I remember you. We were friends," Stefan said.

"We are friends," Klaus said to Stefan then looked at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The Original witch?" Rebekah asked with attitude.

"Do you have what Gloria needs?" Klaus asked and Rebekah felt her neck expecting to find a necklace but it wasn't there; Rebekah looked down shocked.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off," Rebekah said panicking.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus answered.

"We need to find it Nik," Rebekah said.

"Tell me that's not what she needs!" Klaus said now panicking; Rebekah went over to her coffin and looked for it then when she didn't find it she flipped her coffin over in frustration.

Natalie and Stefan looked at each other nervously knowing Elena had the necklace. They both wondered how they were going to get away with this one as they hoped Klaus wouldn't find out that Stefan was alive.


End file.
